


Stay Safe

by Catalina_Leigh



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Friendship, History, Past, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: Dr. Jackson has both an apology and a request for Major Sheppard before the Atlantis Expedition heads to Pegasus.





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in what has turned into a series. It came about after I got an interesting idea in my head.  
> This is set right before, and as, the expedition leaves for Atlantis the first time.

Sheppard looked up when someone plopped down in the seat across from him. He was startled to see that it was Daniel Jackson. Casting a quick glance around the commissary, he looked back at the archaeologist and quirked an eyebrow. “Something I can do for you Dr. Jackson?”

Daniel’s face was scrunched up in consternation, his eyes focused on the man across from him. “I’m sorry.”

Both of the major’s eyebrows rose until they were hidden by his too-long-according-to-Sumner hair. “For what?”

“For not recognizing you sooner.”

Almost imperceptibly, Sheppard went completely taut. Slowly, he relaxed his body in a carefully controlled manner, and gave the other man a bemused smirk. “Relax Doc. There were a lot of people in Antarctica. You were busy, and I wasn’t at the outpost very long.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Daniel looked like he was barely restraining the eye roll as he gave the pilot a pointed look. “And you know it.”

Swallowing, Sheppard cast another glance around before leaning forward onto the table. “That was a long time ago.” His voice was quiet, but his eyes were screaming.

Daniel’s expression softened. “Still…It’s good to see you.”

Sheppard’s gaze was searching, but he finally took a deep breath and gave a soft chuckle. “You too.”

“I should’ve recognized the hair.” Daniel’s voice was teasing.

The major’s mouth twitched into a grin, but he turned it into a smirk as he retorted, “Any luck on convincing General O’Neill to let you go?”

Heaving an annoyed sigh, the archaeologist rolled his eyes before glaring at the other man. “ _No_. Don’t rub it in.”

Lifting his hands in acquiescence, Sheppard shrugged. “Hey, you’re welcome to take my spot.”

“I don’t have your gene,” Daniel pointed out with a sour expression. But he turned pensive as he narrowed his eyes at the pilot. “Besides…I think it’ll be good for you.”

Scoffing, the major turned up his nose. “Now you sound like Dr. Weir.”

Daniel gave a quick shrug of his eyebrows. “Elizabeth is a smart woman.”

“She’s a politician,” Sheppard shot back.

“She’s a diplomat,” Daniel corrected.

Rolling his eyes, the pilot huffed. “There’s a difference?” Daniel opened his mouth, but Sheppard cut him off with a quick, “That was rhetorical.”

Closing his mouth, Daniel smirked. “You’ve changed.”

Raised eyebrows in a ‘no kidding’ expression was the response.

“But you’re still the same.” Daniel was wearing a fond smile.

Sheppard sighed heavily. Looking down at the table, he shook his head before glancing back up at the archaeologist. “I’m guessing you heard.”

“I did,” Daniel replied carefully. Ignoring the anxiety etched into the other man’s face, he stated firmly, “You did the right thing.”

“Too bad the Air Force didn’t agree,” the pilot muttered.

“Jack does,” Daniel pointed out.

Sheppard furrowed his brows in confusion. “Jack?”

“General O’Neill.”

“Ah,” the major mumbled.

“He wouldn’t have put you on the expedition if he didn’t believe in you.” His firm assurance had Sheppard meeting his eyes. Daniel smirked. “He likes you.” When Sheppard raised his eyebrows, the archaeologist chuckled quietly. “That’s a good thing. I promise.”

The pilot didn’t seem convinced, but shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

His expression twisting in indecision before settling into a bracing one, Daniel waited until Sheppard met his gaze before speaking softly but seriously. “John…Promise me you’ll be careful.” When Sheppard opened his mouth, Daniel held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. “No, listen…Going through the Stargate isn’t like anything you’ve ever experienced before. And we have no idea what to expect in Pegasus.” Sighing, Daniel looked down at the table for a second before returning his eyes to Sheppard’s watchful ones. “I know you can take care of yourself, but — Just…please be careful.”

“You know I can’t promise that Danny.” Sheppard spoke quietly and carefully, but soberly.

Smiling sadly, Daniel replied, “I know. Just try. For me? Please.”

Sheppard’s mouth was twitching in a small smile, but Daniel knew he wouldn’t say or agree to anything.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel chuckled hollowly. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”

“Asking me to be careful when you’re chomping at the bit to go on the same potentially one-way trip through a wormhole to another galaxy? Yeah, little bit.” Sheppard’s smirk was teasing.

Returning the smirk, Daniel replied in a self-deprecating manner, “Sorry. I was always bad at this stuff.”

Sheppard shrugged nonchalantly. “Not really.” When Daniel looked at him in bewilderment, he added in a murmur, “I always thought you were pretty good at it.” He smiled at the archaeologist. “Still are.”

Daniel’s mouth turned upward into sheepish smile. “I wish I was going with you.”

“No chance O’Neill will change his mind?” Sheppard wondered.

Chuckling, Daniel shook his head. “None. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna keep bugging him about it though.” He smirked.

Sheppard laughed, drawing the attention of a couple people. He cut it short, but was still grinning when he told the other man, “It’s good to know you’re still the same too.”

Daniel smiled back.

 

0

 

Daniel rolled his eyes as Jack denied his request to leave yet again. Looking back down at the expedition in the Gate Room, he saw Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford heading up the ramp.

Sheppard paused and glanced back up at the control room for a moment. With a wink and a smirk, he gave Daniel a short wave.

Daniel raised his own hand in return, smiling back.

He smirked to himself when he saw Sheppard brace himself before stepping through the wormhole.

“Salvum manere frater.”

“What was that?” Jack asked.

Daniel glanced at his friend before turning his attention back to the wormhole where the rest of the expedition was going through. “Just telling him to stay safe,” he muttered.

“Who?”

“John.”

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. “Sheppard?”

Daniel nodded absently.

“He’ll be fine,” Jack stated confidently.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely if I butchered the Latin. I used Google Translate, and got the same translation from a couple other sites, so I sincerely apologize if it's not correct. But here's the translation:
> 
> "Salvum manere frater." = "Stay safe little brother."


End file.
